deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dewaynehall235/Los Zetas vs ISIS
Two very violent factions go to tote to toe Los Zetas- The ultra violent crime syndicate whose merciless killings and executions made them feared in Mexico's criminal underworld. Vs Isis- The Salafi Jihadists organization whose ultimate goal is to establish a Islamic Caliphate in the Middle East. Who is Deadliest? Los Zetas Origin- Mexico Force size- 80,000 to 100,000 The Los Zetas cartel is a criminal syndicate located in Mexico that is considered by the U.S government to be one of the most technologically advanced, sophisticated, efficient, violent, ruthless and dangerous cartel operating in Mexico. The organization has expanded beyond the traditional purview of drug trafficking. The group's name is given after its first commander Arturo Guzman Decena. To ensure that they are the top dogs they resort to brutal methods such as toture, indiscriminate slaughter and beheadings. In recent years they have overtaken their rivals the Sinoloa Cartel. The Mexican kingpins massacred all who stands in their way with improvised and high tech military weapons. Meele- Chainsaw The chainsaw is a well known power tool people use to saw down trees or in this case rival cartel members. Weight- 11 pounds Blade length- 2 1/2 Short Range- Glock 19 Caliber- 9x19mm Magazine Capacity- 15 rounds Weight- 21.06 ounces Range- 55 meters Mid Range- H&K MP5a3 Caliber- 9x19mm Magazine Capacity- 30 rounds Weight- 6.45 pounds Rate of fire- 800 rpm Range- 200 meters Long Range- M4A1 Caliber- 5.56x45mm Magazine Capacity- 30 rounds Weight- 6.36 pounds Rate of fire- 700- 950rpm Range- 500- 600 meters Explosive- Dynamite An explosive made for constructive and demolition purposes. Material- Nitroglycerin and sorbents such as powdered shells and clay. Weight- 1 pound ISIS Origin- Force size- 50,000 to 200,000 The Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant, also known as the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria or Islamic State of Iraq and al-Sham Islamic State and by its Arabic language acronym Daesh is a Salafi Jihadists terrorist organization and former proto-state that follows a fundamentalists, Wahhabi and hetorodox doctrine of Sunni Islam. ISIS gained global performance in early 2014 when it drove Iraqi government forces out of its key cities in its Western Iraq offensive, follow by its capture of Mosul and Sinjar massacre. This group has been designated as a terrorist group by the United Nations and many individual countries. ISIS is widely known for its beheadings of soldiers and civilians, such as journalist and aid workers, and its destruction of cultural heritage sites. The dangerous insurgents battle for Islamic Caliphate with a well balanced arsenal of accuracy and power. Meele- Bowie Knife A weapon used by ISIS during executions mostly beheadings. Blade length- 13 inches Weight- less than a pound Short Range- Glock 19 Same as above Mid Range- AKS 74U Caliber- 5.45x39mm Weight- 2.49 kg Magazine Capacity- 30 rounds Range- 400 meters Rate of fire- 650-735rpm Long Range- Norinco CQ Caliber- 5.56x45mm Weight- 2.9kg Magazine Capacity- 20/30 rounds Range- Rate of fire- 900 rpm Explosive- I.E.D An I.E.D is an improvised explosive device that ranges from simple pipe bombs, suitcases filled with semtex,but the one I'll be using is one made of artillery shells connected together in increment and will be triggered with a remote. Weight- 45 pounds Load- 23x152mm Personal edges Meele edge- ISIS due to the Bowie Knife not relying on fuel and being more effective in stealth. Short Range edge- Even due them being the same weapons. Mid Range edge- Even Mp5 may have slightly higher fire but both are effective. Long Range edge- Los Zetas due M4 having a higher fire rate and range. Explosive- Even due both weapons being deadly and efficient. X factors Training- Los Zetas have Real Mexican Special Forces within ranks but a life of crime brought them down while ISIS has many former Iraqi soldiers that received when they served under Saddam Huessin. Los Zetas- 91 ISIS - 89 Brutality- This is dead even both groups brutally murder and execute their enemies and have been known to kill women and children. ISIS- 98 Los Zetas- 98 Logistics- Los Zetas gains billions of dollars in the drug trade while ISIS gains millions from selling oil, antiques,arms and drug trafficking. Los Zetas- 97 ISIS- 82 Combat Experience- Los Zetas engage in guerilla combat with the Mexican Military via Ambushing convoys. They also engage in shootouts with rival cartels,but ISIS has more experience. ISIS has frequent battles in Syria and other Middle Eastern cities. ISIS has experience against land and air forces. ISIS- 97. Los Zetas- 80 Dedication- Los Zetas would wipe anyone off the face of the Earth if stand in the way of their drug trade,but ISIS is willing to give lives for the name of their beliefs via Suicide attacks and have no plan on retreating. Voting/Battle Condition The battle will be 5 on 5 The battle will take place in the State of Tamaulipas at a warehouse at night. Votes must be a paragraph long and have a valid argument and proper grammar and spelling. Voting will last three days. Category:Blog posts